Crisis on Infinite Earths
of Supergirl during the Crisis on Infinite Earths.As seen in Super Powers # 5 (1987).]] The Crisis on Infinite Earths was a major conflict that spanned the multiverse itself. The conflict involved many of the different superheroes and supervillains of all of the different Earths. __TOC__ Background Information By the time of DC's "50th anniversary” in 1985, DC had concluded that the multiverse concept had run its course. While only three or four of the multiple Earths were really significant in any ongoing sense, the DC Universe felt far less cohesive than the Marvel Universe and some editors felt the multiple Earths were just too convoluted, particularly for newer readers. Some of this proliferation was the result of DC's acquisition of characters from other publishers (Charlton, Fawcett, and Quality, etc.). These publisher sets all inhabited their own parallel Earths. The solution was a 12-issue mini-series called: "Crisis on Infinite Earths" (April, 1985 -- March, 1986) which focused on a cosmic threat that destroyed nearly all of the parallel Earths and collapsed the remaining ones into a "single, unified Earth" and should be referred to as "Post-Crisis continuity." The history of this ‘new universe’ was chronicled in a two-issue perfect-bound mini-series called "History of the DC Universe" (1986), followed by high-profile "reboots" of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Their doppelgängers were swept away, and with them, many of the trappings that were introduced during the Silver Age that spawned the multiple Earths. An "additional" Chapter in the ’Crisis on Infinite Earths’ story is revealed in: "Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths" (1999). This one-shot was written by Marv Wolfman, who wrote the original maxi-series. This story has not been officially labeled canon. So at this point, it is up to the reader. This issue is intended to be read after issue #4 of Crisis on Infinite Earths. This chronology is assembled below contains information from all timelines and all continuities, the Crisis on Infinite Earths a 12-issue series as the foundation. What follows is meant to provide an overview of both publishing events, and fictional events. The Crisis on Infinite Earths In the Beginning… The Crisis New Earth is Formed Alternate Universes That Appear in the Crisis * Earth-One, home of the Justice League of America, the Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, The Outsiders, and most Silver Age / Bronze Age heroes. * Earth-Two, home of the Justice Society of America, the All-Star Squadron, Infinity, Inc., and most Golden Age heroes. * Earth-Three, home of the Crime Syndicate, which was destroyed in the first issue. * Earth-Four, home of the Charlton Comics heroes such as Blue Beetle, Captain Atom, and The Question. * Earth-Six, home of Lady Quark, who was the only survivor of that world. * Earth-D, home of the racially diverse Justice Alliance of America, which was destroyed in the later-produced Legends Of The DC Universe tie-in story.See post-crisis story: Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths (February, 1999). * Earth-S, home of Captain Marvel and heroes owned by Fawcett Comics. * Earth-X, home of the Freedom Fighters and heroes owned by Quality Comics. * Earth-Prime, DC Comics' analog of "the real world", from which Superboy-Prime came, seen mostly in the Superman title tie-in stories. * Pariah's Universe, which was destroyed in a flashback. Main character(s) * Monitor * Harbinger * Pariah * Superman of Earth-One * Superman of Earth-Two * Superboy from Earth-Prime * Alexander Luthor Jr. of Earth-Three * Flash (Barry Allen) * Supergirl * Psycho-Pirate * Anti-Monitor Notes *The Crisis on Infinite Earths first appeared in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April 1985).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. * Krona's tale was originally told in Green Lantern, #40 (October, 1965). It was retold in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985). * Starting with issue Green Lantern, #195 (December 1985) we are given much need back story on the Hal Jordan, the Guardians and the Green Lanterns during the Crisis. In this issue and following issues, we learn that: ** John Stewart fights alongside Cyborg, Firebrand, Psimon, Bat Lash, Jonah Hex, Scalphunter, Nighthawk and Johnny Thunder in the 19th Century in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #3 (June, 1985). Hal Jordan retired from the Green Lantern Corps in Green Lantern, #181 (October, 1984). John Stewart has been acting as official Green Lantern of Sector 2814 since Green Lantern, #182 (November, 1984). ** Guy Gardner becoming the official new Green Lantern happens in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #9 (December, 1985). He was put into a coma by an exploding Power Battery in Green Lantern, #116 (May, 1979). This prevented him from taking Jordan's place as Green Lantern. Instead, the Guardians went with their second backup, John Stewart, first put on reserve during another of Gardner's injuries in Green Lantern, #87 (December, 1971). * The Central Power Battery of Oa was destroyed by the Anti-Monitor in Green Lantern, #194 (November, 1985) and referenced again in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #2 (May, 1985). External Links *Crisis on Infinite Earths at the DC Database *Crisis on Infinite Earths at Wikipedia References Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:DC Comics Category:Super Amigos